warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
After Sunset: We Need to Talk
After Sunset: We Need to Talk is a short play written by Victoria Holmes. The script is available for download at the official Warriors site. Information This play was written by Victoria Holmes for a tour and was first premiered on April 28, 2007, at the Secret Garden bookstore in Seattle, Washington. It presents a meeting between Leafpool and Crowfeather after the events of Sunset, where Leafpool tries to tell Crowfeather something of great importance. The location is the stream that marks the border between ThunderClan and WindClan, in The Lake Territories, and the event takes place two moons after Sunset, during leaf-fall.As described in the play Cast The cast is as follows ThunderClan *Leafpool, medicine cat *Brambleclaw, deputy *Berrypaw, Brambleclaw's apprentice *Cloudtail, warrior WindClan *Crowfeather, warrior *Onestar, leader *Tornear, warrior *Harepaw, Tornear's apprentice Plot Summary :Leafpool and Crowfeather meet on the border between ThunderClan and WindClan, and Leafpool attempts to tell him what she has been holding inside, but he refuses to let her. Instead, he tells her about his new mate in WindClan, Nightcloud, who had a kit, Breezekit, last moon. Leafpool is very disturbed by this. :Crowfeather and Leafpool are found by patrols from their respective Clans, the ThunderClan patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, and Cloudtail, and the WindClan patrol consisting of Onestar, Tornear, and Harepaw. :Harepaw begins mocking Berrypaw about his kittypet blood, while Berrypaw tries to provoke the WindClan apprentice into a fight. Onestar, however, greets the ThunderClan cats calmly, and asks what they're doing so near the border. Despite Onestar's serenity, Tornear acts as if the ThunderClan cats were trying to start an unfair fight with Crowfeather. Onestar, still trying to keep peace, tells his Clanmates to continue the patrol, and Brambleclaw does the same with his cats, both trying to prevent an unnecessary fight. :The two patrols leave for their own territories, and Leafpool is seen murmuring a goodbye to Crowfeather, saying, "I hope we don't regret that we didn't speak today." Trivia *The important thing Leafpool wanted to tell Crowfeather was likely that she was carrying his kits, or to tell him they had already been born. This is hinted in Sunrise, when she mentions to Crowfeather that she could not tell him at that time. Later on in Sunrise, it is revealed that Leafpool did have kits, which were Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, and the secret was revealed by Hollyleaf at a Gathering in the same book . *A continuity error is that in the play, all cats seem to know that Hawkfrost attempted to kill Firestar ; while in The Sight, this fact is unknown. **The play states that the meeting takes place "early leaf-fall, two moons after the death of Hawkfrost"; however, Hawkfrost's death occurred in mid-newleaf , therefore the delay is actually five moons. *This story was confirmed to be canon by the authors.Stated in the fourth Erin Hunter Chat See Also *Cliffnotes *Character List External Links *The script on warriorcats.com References and Citations Category:Short Stories Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk